


Scripture of the paper chain deity

by Birdsocks



Series: Shitposting [1]
Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdsocks/pseuds/Birdsocks
Summary: The holy paper chain bible.
Series: Shitposting [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022379





	Scripture of the paper chain deity

**Author's Note:**

> Praise be to the paper chain lord

He is the paper god, a man of paper chains. Upon his throne swing of paper chains, he sits, hanging off the moon. He watches us, our paper chain deity, guards us, tiny mortals we must be. He is the mighty paper chain god.  
The god bestowed upon me a message ‘Okay. It’s been nice knowing you in my human form’. The voice that said it was not human, more ethereal. It was not the voice I hear in my head when I speak so I know that I have direct communication with this being I cannot comprehend.

The god he spoketh to me, teaching me ways to follow and worship him so that after my death I may ascend to heaven. He taught me the things I mustn’t do or he would banish me too hell as well.

1\. Every link made via paper contributes to the links once withered. Thou shall seek thy paper but thyst mustn’t turn thy greed to cardboard.


End file.
